


[DamiTim]小熊軟糖

by dorisDC



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 很久以前的舊文重發。2016/5/18竟然沒貼來AO3過～
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12





	[DamiTim]小熊軟糖

提姆·德雷克，當選高譚市十大有為青年，單身。

達米安·韋恩，韋恩企業少東，情史不明。

達米安腳踩在辦公桌上，「我說德雷克。」

「腳放下來，不然你就拿你的衣服把桌上的腳印擦乾淨再走。」

「混蛋。你為什麼要叫所有人送我兒童節禮物？」

「我以為你還沒成年。」

「我已經十七歲了！」

「十七歲也還沒成年。」

「虛歲已經十八歲了！混蛋德雷克！」

提姆看完手上的文件夾，將它放進直立文件架裡，裡面已經有幾本批閱完不同顏色的文件夾。 

「喔。」

你知道格雷森那個混蛋送了什麼給他嗎？泰迪熊！還有一包小熊軟糖，誰想要泰迪熊啊混蛋。

達米安說不出口，陰沉沉地瞪著提米，從胖鼓鼓的斜背包裡抽出一隻小熊，往提姆的臉上扔。「你的兒童節禮物！去地獄吧，你這過兒童節的老人！」

他敏捷地接住小熊，「你送給我的？」

「怎麼可能？格雷森非要我拿來，煩死了。」

「蠻可愛的，提醒我晚點打電話謝謝迪克。」

「我為什麼要提醒你！」

提姆停筆，微笑對他說：「你正在為我打工，記得嗎？韋恩助理？」

達米安想要一筆額外的零用錢，加上父親對他的要求，他不得不在韋恩企業暫時擔任德雷克的助手。

他咬牙回答：「我知道了。」

少年背著斜背包，煩躁的在辦公室內轉來轉去，從最初成為羅賓，或者在更早之前，他最痛恨別人把他當成小孩。所以兒童節這種節日，打從一開始就不應該存在。

還有萬聖節！誰想要打扮得怪裡怪氣去要糖果！他不小了根本沒時間跟普通的小孩子一起玩！ 

「沒事做就去泡杯咖啡給我。」

「你想得美。」

達米安乾脆離開令他不愉快的辦公室，準備等德雷克那傢伙有事要他做再說。

唔。父親的休息室有酒櫃。

他無視未成年不能飲酒這件事，大大方方地走進布魯斯的辦公室，到吧台裡翻找酒櫃。事實上他並不怎麼喜歡酒精的氣味，利口酒不錯，用利口酒調酒有時連酒精的味道都聞不太出來，但那是女孩子喝的酒。酒精是成年人飲品，所以他會喝，並且在私底下練酒量，確保他自己的酒量不差。

比起可樂，在酒吧喝酒時，他更樂意點杯威士忌加冰塊。當然自己喝威士忌的時候可以加可樂或七喜。

達米安翻了半天，挑出所有喝過印象不錯的酒放到吧台上，檸檬、櫻桃、煉乳、可樂等調酒配料也一併拿出來，想起斜背包裡的小熊軟糖，他隨便找了個一升的啤酒杯，先倒小熊軟糖，後倒伏特加。

整杯小熊軟糖冰回冰箱，他用手機查調酒配方，胡亂喝了好幾杯。

熱死了。

哼，提姆·德雷克白痴。

我早就長得夠大了……足夠做成人才能做的事。

  
被達米安直接掛了電話，辦完公的提姆收好公事包，親自去尋找不知道跑哪裡去的達米安。依照自己對達米安的了解，他很有可能待在——

提姆推開布魯斯的休息室，達米安果然在這裡。

酒精的味道在空氣中飄散，地上翻倒了一瓶威士忌，金黃色的酒液沾濕了純白色的羊毛地毯。

「天啊，布魯斯會殺了我。」提姆按壓額角，頭痛地嘆氣。

達米安抱怨說：「你好慢。」

「我在工作。」提姆毫不客氣地搶走他手上的酒杯，「你還記得你未成年嗎？」

「嘁。愛喝不喝。」他從吧台上拿另一杯裝了薄荷、可可香甜酒和煉乳調製，類似薄荷巧克力冰淇淋味道的淺綠色酒液一口飲盡。

提姆阻止不及，從搶來的酒杯輕啜一口，是威士忌可樂，達米安竟然喝了混酒。「你真是一點也不學乖。把這裡弄得這麼亂，我可不幫你跟布魯斯解釋。」

達米安臉頰被酒精烘得緋紅，不屑地哼了一聲，「要跟他告狀就去啊！你這個告狀鬼，什麼都跟我父親說。」

達米安有些醉了。

所有人都把他當成孩子，比他大沒幾歲的德雷克也一樣。那傢伙只會當跟屁蟲，跟在父親和迪克身後不走，黏人的要命。明明那傢伙更像長不大的小孩，愛依賴別人。

達米安放下空酒杯，突然抓住提姆的手腕，硬是拉著他倒在吧台邊那張寬闊溫暖的羊毛地毯上。

「德雷克。」達米安坐在他身上，壓住他不讓他動彈。「你什麼時候才能長大？」

提姆從容地笑說：「你說反了吧？」

達米安不理他，靠在他的耳邊說：「真是。你怎麼可以這麼愛撒嬌？你可以依靠我，像你總是依賴父親和格雷森那樣的依靠我，我早就是大人了。」

提姆一愣，他從沒想過達米安希望自己能依賴他。

一直以來，都是提姆對達米安提出要求，或每次對話，三兩句就吵個不停，從來沒有好好說話的一天。

這讓提姆以為達米安並不那麼信任他，即使他們已經有了其他親密的聯繫。

提姆摸摸他的硬刺刺的頭髮，溫柔地說：「你還是個孩子，對我來說，你永遠都是。」

「我已經是合格的韋恩，合格的羅賓！而你，德雷克——」達米安憤怒地吼說：「只是傲慢的混蛋！」

酒精讓憤怒更加蒸騰，達米安兇狠地吻提姆，咬破他的嘴唇，他的舌頭，掠奪他的呼吸。

真想掐死他，這個傲慢的大混蛋。達米安心想。

提姆皺著眉，縱容這過於放肆的吻，直到喘不過氣才推開達米安，「克制一點，你需要學會忍耐，達米安。」

達米安在提姆的下巴留下牙印，反駁說：「我已經忍得夠久了。」

提姆提高音量說：「你必須學會溝通！而不是說不通就動手！」

達米安感覺被冒犯，他像暴怒的貓咪拱起背脊，面目兇惡地吼說：「我從小就這樣，從來沒有遇到問題！」

「沒有問題？你只是把問題放在一邊不管，達米安，你這樣我沒辦法幫你。」

「我不需要你『幫』！」

提姆改口說：「我不相信可以從這樣的你身上得到幫助。」

「是嗎？看來你不需要我。」達米安一瞬間感覺心臟刺痛，他放開提姆，站起來拍拍雙手，居高臨下地說：「我走了。」

「你是我的助理，你得送我回去，這是工作。」提姆從地上坐起。

達米安大步走向門，回頭冷笑說：「那我不幹了。」

「達米安！你什麼時候才能長大？」

「不然你要我怎麼辦！」

「你必須學著成熟，無論是面對什麼事、什麼人，包括和我相處，否則我們永遠不能真正像你希望的對等相處。」

「我希望？是你擅自認定——」達米安感到無力，他討厭德雷克總是從容的模樣，即使吵架也一副作為前輩居高臨下的模樣。達米安不想告訴提姆他內心的想法，他厭惡過於敏感的自  
己，畢竟德雷克不是第一天那麼討人厭。「我覺得沒什麼好說的，你太自以為是了，德雷克。」

「達米安，我們在交往，我假設你還認同我們還在交往。交往我們可以吵架，但是吵架完我們需要溝通，需要把心結都講出來，我不懂你到底在生氣什麼。」

「當然，因為你忙得很，根本沒時間瞭解——」達米安停下來，吞下沒時間瞭解我這種略帶哀怨氣質的話，冷冷地說：「只有你的事情最重要，你看不上我。」

提姆說：「我沒有。」

達米安不想再和他爭執，大步離開，狠狠地甩上大門。

他們吵架了。

他們已經許久不曾這麼激烈的爭吵，提姆知道達米安最近很不安，這歸咎於十八歲成年對於達米安來說非常重要，距離生日還有一段時間，提姆讓人送兒童節禮物給他只是想逗他玩。他  
沒仔細想達米安會有多介意，忘記了……或者說他不夠在意。

絕對沒有到看不上的程度，否則完全沒有必要答應交往。

只是提姆並不像迪克願意無條件縱容達米安，既然他表現出要承擔責任，成為一個獨立成人的態度……這是他犯下的失誤，他確實沒有擺正心態，公正的看待達米安，他對他有成見，同時也對達米安有許多期待。

也許現在要求達米安這些還太早了。

◈

  
六月是兒童節，七月是德雷克的生日。

這是達米安第一次認真思考需要準備什麼生日禮物給他——以男朋友身份贈送的禮物。這感覺實在很奇怪，鑑於他認識德雷克許多年，也多少經歷了幾次他的生日宴會。那傢伙的人緣很好，從來不會缺少禮物。打工也是為了這個，否則達米安早就有意識地避開和提姆共事，無論是作為紅羅賓和羅賓，或者是在白天的工作，認真起來他們絕對會吵架。而且他們確實吵架了。

他何必去特意為該死的德雷克混蛋準備什麼禮物……

手機震動一下，達米安掏出來查看簡訊，那是銀行簡訊，提姆匯錢了工錢給他，完整快三個月的工資。儘管他沒有做完約定好的三個月助理，他還是把錢匯過來了。達米安煩躁地想摔手機，忍了半天他把手機塞回褲口袋，決定按照計畫去購買禮物。

畢竟這筆錢存在的意義就是為了給他買禮物。

他去訂做了一隻穿西裝的泰迪熊，左右腳上分別繡著提姆·德雷克，接著他讓訂製泰迪熊的人在熊肚子上繡了自己的名字，達米安·韋恩。名字被熊本身的鬃毛遮蓋正好，加上小襯衫、馬甲和西裝外套更加隱蔽。他不希望讓德雷克發現他在送他的小熊心口上繡了名字，而且這是報復兒童節的禮物，最初達米安並不打算送泰迪熊。他本來想買的東西比泰迪熊貴得多，因此他剩餘很多錢，他乾脆加錢讓手工藝人加急趕工，因此五天就拿到了泰迪熊，想起泡在父親休息室裡的伏特加小熊軟糖，他決定一併把加工過的小熊軟糖給德雷克。

在兒童節過後一週，這隻泰迪熊會作為送給德雷克遲來的兒童節禮物而不是生日禮物。

將伏特加小熊軟糖裝罐，泰迪熊身上打了一個豔俗的粉紅色緞帶，他悄悄潛入德雷克的房間，將兩樣東西扔到他的床上。

提姆倚在浴室門口，一邊用毛巾擦濕潤的頭髮一邊問：「不留下來嗎？」

「留下來做什麼？」達米安問。

他現在並不急著離開，也想聽聽德雷克到底想和他說什麼。

「留下來陪我，你已經很多天沒有來跟我睡了，不覺得睡得不好嗎？」

習慣兩個人一起睡，分開睡以後自然很不習慣，也很難睡得踏實。提姆相信達米安也一樣。

達米安昂著下巴，紆尊降貴地說：「我睡得很好，不過你需要的話，我可以留下來陪你。」

這一次吵架應該就此結束了，提姆悄悄鬆了一口氣，他還沒想因為自己的失誤和達米安分開，畢竟他年紀大了一點，還得繼續包容還未成熟的戀人。

「那就好好睡吧。你帶了什麼過來？」

「我給你的兒童節禮物，還有小熊軟糖，泡了伏特加的。」

提姆問：「你吃過它了嗎？」

「沒有。」

達米安只聽說過伏特加泡小熊軟糖會很好吃，但他沒吃過，把小熊軟糖裝罐帶過來的時候也沒心情品嚐。

「那吃一個看看？」

「你不管我還未成年不能喝酒？」

「這大概和酒心巧克力差不多等級，你可以吃。」

「雙重標準，我搞不懂你啊德雷克。」

提姆笑了笑。

他們一起享用了小熊軟糖，泡了五天的小熊軟糖泡漲了一倍，伏特加充分浸透了軟糖。

「蠻好吃的啊。」

達米安不滿意地說：「嘁。和酒心巧克力差不多吧。」

提姆抓起小熊，晃了晃它對達米安說：「謝啦，我親愛達米安。」

——肉麻死了！

達米安撇過頭，僵硬地說：「你喜歡就好。」

過了半响他發覺這樣太過被動，他受夠看德雷克的反應而反應，為了採取主動，他拉著對方，主動給他一個深深的吻。

「你這個該死的大混蛋。」

「你還是一樣不會說好聽的話，不過我原諒你了，我喜歡道歉的禮物。」

「那是兒童節禮物！」

提姆安慰他說：「達米安，別急，你已經長得夠大了。」

達米安想生氣，片刻後他抓著他的手，按到自己的胯下，暗示性地說：「我確實已經長得夠大了。」

這是這段時間，達米安第一次讓提姆說不出話來，他對這樣的效果十分滿意。

達米安相信自己總會有辦法壓制德雷克，總有一天會讓他好好看著自己，看著喜歡就應該要足夠親密，不該花太多時間在不相干的人身上。

無論在什麼時候，你都得記得我，把我放在心上。

就和那隻在心口繡了名字的熊一樣。

END


End file.
